


Do You Love Me More Than These?

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Doubt, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus comes back to life, and Peter has to figure out how to convince him that, although he denied loving him three times, he really does love Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me More Than These?

Peter was on a beach, eating breakfast with Jesus and the other disciples. 

Jesus had come back to life a little while ago, and Peter had been happy. Jesus, however, had been ignoring him. Peter didn't know why. What had he done wrong?

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when Jesus said, "Could someone get more wood for the fire?"

Naturally, all of the other disciples eagerly ran to find wood. Jesus had them all wrapped around his finger. Peter, however, stayed. He walked over to Jesus. 

"Do you need something, Peter?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. You haven't said a single word to me since you came back. What's up? Did I do something wrong? If you- if you want to end whatever we had, there are a lot of nicer ways to do it than just deciding to avoid me. Grow some balls and break up with me, then. What are we, Jesus?"

Jesus laughed coldly. "I don't know, Peter," he said, "I really don't know. It's funny that you should talk, though."

"What do you mean? Oh- oh, shoot. Is this about me denying you?"

"What do you think, Peter? How would you feel if I denied ever knowing you, ever being friends with you, ever loving you, ever-"

Peter cut Jesus off by kissing him abruptly. Jesus immediately reciprocated. They kissed really passionately for a while. So much passion. Woohoo. Passion. If the kiss had been a produce item, it would have been a passion fruit. Mmm. Passion.

When Peter finally pulled away, both him and Jesus were breathless. 

"I love you, Jesus. Do you believe me now?"

"I think I could use some more convincing."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know man i was supposed to go to church today but i forgot to so i was like "hey i'll make it up by writing biblical fanfiction" and this thing happened


End file.
